Serendipia
by ritsuka10
Summary: Los héroes de la segunda guerra mágica vuelven al colegio para despedirse de un edificio cargado de dulces y dolorosos recuerdos, en su último intento de cerrar ciclos se darán cuenta que la verdadera magia se produce cuando dejas de buscar. Un proyecto impuesto por la nueva profesora les demostrará que en una guerra no hay ganadores o perdedores, simplemente sobrevivientes.


Después de la guerra no existen ganadores o perdedores simplemente sobrevivientes, no importa de qué lado hayas peleado la sangre derramada, los horrores vistos dejan cicatrices no solo sobre la piel sino también en la mente y alma de los participantes. La nueva directora del Colegio, Minerva Mcgonagall, tenía en claro que todos los alumnos del último año eran quienes más poseen de heridas sin sanar, ciclos sin cerrar por ello podría mayor énfasis en su desarrollo y porque sus despedida del colegio fuera diferente.

—No entiendo de qué va esta nueva materia llamada "Relaciones sociales". —Agregó el profesor Snape colocando un pergamino sobre el escritorio de la nueva directora. Había ingresado abruptamente a la oficina después de que le dieran el pase.

La mujer levantó la mirada para enfocar sus gatunos ojos en el hombre delante de ella, sabía que era el único profesor en cuestionar la creación de esa nueva materia.

—¡Qué sentido tiene imponer esta materia? el resumen introductorio no explica nada.—Argumentó nuevamente intrigado por esa idea tan radical. —¿Quien es Queenie Scamander? ¿Qué tipo de credenciales tiene para dar clases en este instituto?

—¡Hola! esa soy yo.— Una cantarina voz se escuchó a las espaldas del hombre quien volvió la vista para encontrarse una mujer de cabellos rojizos claros cortos, sonrisa perlada y ojos color azul claro.

Aquella bruja usaba un vestido tipo camisero de mezclilla que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, en su regazo descansaba un sombrero panamá blanco. La bruja saltó de su sitio para ponerse de pie.

-—Fui profesora en la universidad mágica de New York, he escrito un par de libros relacionados a la psicología muggle y como esta puede ayudar a los magos.— La mujer le regaló una encantadora sonrisa al hombre, quien por primera vez se quedo sin palabras.— Un placer conocerlo profesor Snape.

La mujer estiró la mano emocionada por conocer a uno de los profesores más respetados y temidos, Severus analizó aquella mano la cual terminó estrechando por presión social, no quería parecer un grosero cuando su piel entró en contacto se sintió un poco incómodo debido a que esa piel eran tan suave y pues él no poseía manos agradables al tacto.

—La materia tratará de ayudar a esos alumnos que después de las guerra no han encontrado la manera de superarla, quedaron muchas cicatrices no físicas y el negarlas no son la mejor medicina para curarlas.— La voz de aquella mujer era chillona y molesta para el gusto del profesor.— Son solo niños que perdieron su identidad de una u otra manera, es momento de que ellos limen asperezas que sus padres quizá no pudieron o puedan.

Snape llevó los ojos a la directora, él mismo había sido mediador de una pelea entre los alumnos de último año, algunas serpientes regresaron forzadas por sus padres, no querían estar en ese sitio, continuaban con el orgullo hinchando sus pechos y reacios admitir que una nueva era ingresaba, acusados y obligados a cargar pecados de su padres. Alumnos molestos atacaban a aquellos que no ayudaron, aquellos que fueron enemigos, era un caos, con sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Tú más que nadie sabe que no todos los enemigos son villanos, ni todos los héroes son felices, no hay ganadores o perdedores simplemente sobrevivientes.—Habló con calma la directora poniéndose de pie.—Necesito que trabajes hombro con hombro con la profesora Scamander, y ayudes a estos niños a tener fe para curar sus heridas

La mujer de cabellos rojizos claros le lanzó un guiño al hombre de negro. Era la clara imagen de su tía con la que compartía nombre, aquella bruja que escapó con un muggle en una epoca donde su amor era ilegal. Era más que obvio que las personalidades de ambos personajes contrarrestaban, pero ellos también serían el claro ejemplo que entre las puntos extremos hay pequeños cosas en común.

* * *

Los alumnos del último grado ingresaron al salón indicado, era un nuevo espacio creado en una ala recien remodelada, quedaron sorprendidos por los colores llamativos, vivaces y tan distintos a los que adornaban las otras aulas. Eran bancas para parejas, el escritorio poseía un sin número de plantas colgadas, pergaminos flotaban alrededor del techo con frases algo extrañas "**Conozca todas las teorías, domine todas las técnicas, pero al tocar una alma humana sea apenas otra alma humana",**.

—-Bienvenidos a su clase de "Relaciones sociales". —Una sonriente mujer recibió a unos nerviosos alumnos.

La mujer estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, usaba un jumpsuit de rayas rosas y azules horizontales, salto fuera del sitio para extender las manos dándoles la bienvenida a sus asustados alumnos que tomaban lugar. La parte trasera fue acaparada por las serpientes y algunos ravenclaw mientras al frente estaban los leones y unos pocos tejones.

—Soy la profesora Quinnie Scamander, vengo de la Universidad Mágica de New York.— Agrega metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminar por el pasillo a mitad del salón.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, esa materia era obligatoria para todos los alumnos del último año nadie podía negarse asistir, además que debían pasarla con una calificación más que satisfactoria, en caso de reprobarla o negarse asistir serían expulsados del colegio así como se les prohibiría tomar los EXTASIS. Todos estaban obligados y absolutamente nadie sabía de qué iba el asunto, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, la chica por mas que molestó a la directora con sus dudas y preguntas no logro algo de información.

—Todos deben estar preguntándose de qué va la clase, ¿Verdad?—Cuestiono consiguiendo un tímido asentimiento de cabeza por todo el grupo.— La verdad será una materia muy sencilla ya que solo nos veremos una vez por semana y llevarán todo el año un proyecto muy fácil.

Draco afilo su mirada, no le agradaba el tono usado por esa mujer ni tampoco que su padrino estuviera ahí parado como guardaespaldas ¿Qué diablos hacía el profesor de las defensa contra las artes oscuras con una mujer tan llena de alegría y colores llamativos? Si él estaba ahí era porque el famoso proyecto iba a ser una bomba que causaría caos y confusión hasta muchas negativas.

—El proyecto se realizará por parejas.— Continuó la mujer a lo que una chica levanto la mano rápidamente, para sorpresa de todos no era la sabelotodo Granger.— Las parejas serán armadas al azar.

La chica de cabellos negros no separó los labios debido a que la mujer había contestado su pregunta sin haberla dicho en voz alta.

—Simplemente se trata de cuidar de un pequeño **puffskein** hechizado, este debe ser protegido y alimentado por sus dos "guardianes" quienes deberán llevarse bien y convivir en armonía.— La mujer sacó un pequeño puffskein de color rosa .— Este pequeño será cuidado por el profesor Snape y yo, ambos seremos los tutores de este proyecto y pondremos el ejemplo.

Los estudiantes tuvieron que morder sus viperinas lenguas para no soltar una risa, era imposible imaginar una convivencia entre esa sonriente mujer y el malencarado profesor de defensa. Hubo dos personajes que no les cayó de gracia ese comentario, a cierto rubio y una leona, no querían ni imaginar como iban armar la parejas, si la modelo y principal era de dos extremos tan distintos.

—Bueno dejaremos las preguntas al final porque sé que todos mueren por saber quienes serán sus compañeros de proyecto.— Argumento pasando aquel animal afelpado a su compañero de equipo.

Snape odiaba a ese animal y la chillona voz de esa festiva mujer pero el objetivo del proyecto era de suma importancia para cada uno de los estudiantes, las parejas no fueron a la azar, entre la directora y ellos los seleccionaron como una estrategia de éxito y un hechizo de compatibilidad, especialidad en la bruja proveniente de New York.

—Aquí tenemos un pequeño cáliz donde se han puesto los nombres de todos los alumnos lo he conjurado para que las parejas sean formadas al azar.—Los alumnos se estaban acostumbrando a la chillona voz de la profesora, de cierta manera les daba paz y tranquilidad.

Un cáliz con fuego de color azul se mostró frente al escritorio, la mayoría de los alumnos confiaba que el proceso iba a ser transparente y las parejas se formarán al azar pero existían muy pocos sospechando que todo el evento era un engaño. Severus les ordenó a los alumnos ponerse de pie y acomodarse alrededor del perímetro del salón. Tomarían asiento con su compañero asignado, los quejidos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar pero fueron reprimidos por miradas asesinas por parte de del profesor.

—La primera pareja es Dean Thomas y Astoria Greengrass. —Los papeles desaparecieron después de que la mujer leyera su interior.

El chico de piel morena quedó sorprendido por la elección. Dean en un inicio se negó en volver al colegio tenía el firme propósito de ingresar al departamento de Aurores pero al ver que emprendería la aventura sin sus amigos, que regresaban decidio seguirlos ya que quizá no era mala idea también despedirse de la manera correcta de ese sitio ya que la última vez se fue horrorizado por los cadáveres de sus amigos adornando pasillo.

Astoria era un año más pequeña a diferencia de su hermana ella no estuvo presente durante la guerra porque su madre la envió a Rusia con un familiar. El clan Greengrass fueron acusado de que su silencio fue sinónimo de colaboración hacia el régimen de Voldemort, pero ellos comprobaron que desde un inicio se mantuvieron alejados de la doctrina del mago oscuro, aquella familia era matriarcal por lo tanto la Señora Constanza Greengrass mantuvo a su marido alejado de esas peligrosas ideas pero aunque lo negaran continuaban reacios a eliminar su prejuicios sobre la pureza de la sangre.

—Ginevra Weasley y Blaise Zabini.— Los mencionados abrieron los ojos sorprendidos conocían de su existencia pero nunca intercambiaron palabra alguna.

Blaise no negaba que un par de ocasiones alabó la belleza de la pelirroja así como su habilidad para el quidditch pero esos "halagos" fueron pisoteados por sus arcaicas creencias sobre la pureza de la sangre, la insulto por formar parte de una familia traidora. El moreno le cedió el paso a la pelirroja quien no volteo a mirarlo, él no se molestó debido a que últimamente todos actuaban de esa manera, muy a su pesar era el mejor amigo de un ex mortífago.

La pelirroja miró de reojo la reacción de su novio, Harry trato de regalarle una sonrisa pero estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos. La chica tomó asiento no sin antes chocar por error con el moreno quien fue un caballero al cederle el paso. Evito mirarlo al rostro ya que aún le guardaba rencor porque en el pasado lo escuchó decir "**Tiene agradables facciones pero sigue siendo una traidora y eso le quita lo bonita**." nunca le pasaron sus palabras ya que era lo suficiente inteligente para restarle valor por saber de quién venían.

—Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott.— Comentó la mujer pero levantó la ceja al no ver a una chica poner un pie delante como el alumno de Slytherin.

El resto de los alumnos se vieron entre sí, la águila no había sido vista en el expreso, ni en alguna área del colegio, entonces Hermione le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Luna ha tenido un pequeño inconveniente que la hizo ir a la enfermería.— Harry levantó la voz con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Por favor hágale saber a su compañera sobre el proyecto, Sr potter.— La profesora comentó en tono dulce, el mencionado asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Theodore rodó los ojos, no le agradaba saber que su compañera de proyecto sería la loca del colegio, tomó asiento bastante fastidiado. La Familia Nott fue obligada a donar una parte de su fortuna para las reparaciones del colegio Hogwarts, así como muchas familias sangre pura, su padre no llevaba la marca tenebrosa pero si fue facilitador a su causa de manera directa o indirecta, por lo cual se salvó de ir a Azkaban pero no de ser señalado como un traidor.

La profesora continuó armando las parejas durante el proceso hubo quejas, miradas con tintes asesinos, ojos en blanco, una que otra queja en tono bajo, eran muy pocos los alumnos "conformes" con su asignación de compañero pero tampoco eran lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarse al guardaespaldas.

—Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson.—La mencionada casi se atraganta con la menta que chupaba, sus labios temblaron.

—Me opongo a ser su compañero de proyecto.—Ronald fue el primero de los alumnos en negarse en voz alta, en sus facciones se veía claro su descontento.—Es imposible para nosotros convivir.

La serpiente de cabello negro hasta la cintura chasqueo la lengua, ser pareja de ese troglodita era uno de sus peores castigos después de la guerra, ya suficiente tenía con los cuchicheos y "palabras hirientes" de sus compañeros de clases para ahora soportar al chico al cual le compuso una canción con letras que lo humillaban. Era claro que su vida escolar iba a ser un infierno.

—Le recuerdo señor Weasley que sí niega a participar automáticamente reprueba la clase por lo tanto no tendrá derecho de hacer algún ÉXTASIS, ni podrá aspirar a ser auror o formar parte de algún equipo profesional de quidditch.—Severus comentó en tono frío y cruel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- —¿Desea arruinar su futuro por negarse a una simple tarea?

EL pelirrojo trago en seco, uno de sus objetivos era ser jugador de quidditch profesional pero su madre le había exigido pasar por lo menos unos cuantos EXTASIS con notas satisfactorias, la palabra de la señora Weasley era ley para sus hijos, llevó su vista Pantsy, la odiaba tanto que apretó sus manos formando un puño, desde que entró al colegio lo insultó y le hizo sentir menos.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a trabajar contigo .—Contestó la serpiente caminando hacia la banca que le correspondía.

—-Claro que no tienes problema porque yo no te compuse una insultante canción, no me burlaba de ti por tu condición económica, ni te insulte por ser una "traidora".—Le contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica desvió la vista levantando la barbilla orgullosa.

Ambos profesores se quedaron en silencio, Snape movió los labios dispuesto a interferir pero la pelirroja le indico con la cabeza que no. Ronald miró a su hermana y después a sus amigos, quienes suspiraron resignados, Mione levantó los hombros para animarle aceptar su "castigo".

—Si quieres que estemos en los mismos términos insultame.—La voz de Pantsy por primera vez tuvo un pequeño quiebre.— Dime que soy una cobarde, una traidora, una maldita purista que merecía ir a Azkaban.

Ahora aquellos orbes negros se enfocaron en los azules de la comadreja, ahora ella entendía que las burlas si lastiman.

—No somos iguales.—Dijo en tono seco caminando hacia la banca y dejándose caer de mala gana a su lado.

La morena no bajó la vista y mantuvo la barbilla en alto sin importarle las habladurías, su orgullo era lo único que le quedaba después de la guerra. Su padre había muerto durante la guerra porque el muy estúpido decidió ser un soldado más de un maldito genocida, su madre presentaba un terrible cuadro de depresión, sus tíos buscaban la manera de hacerse de lo poco que quedaba de la fortuna Parkinson, cuando saliera del colegio lo primero que harían con ella sería ponerle en "venta" al mejor postor.

—Espero quede claro que esta prohibido insultar a sus compañeros de proyecto o faltarles al respeto.—El profesor echó un vistazo a todo el salón.

La nueva profesora asintió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, continuó nombrando a las siguientes parejas.

—Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.—La chica fue la primera en gritar, no de molestia sino de alegría, todas las presentes buscaban ser parejas del héroe nacional.

Harry rodó los ojos fastidiado al sentir unas manos aferrarse de su brazo llevó su mirada sorprendido hacia donde Ginny está asentada pero la pelirroja se encontraba ocupada de que Blaise no se pasara a su mitad de la banca.

El número de alumnos se reducía drásticamente al final solo quedaron dos personajes de pie, no se necesitaba un papel, ni ser adivina. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger fue la última pareja en ser nombrada por la cantarina profesora, todos los presentes guardaron silencio expectativos a cómo reaccionaría dos figuras tan distintas y quienes llevando siendo enemigos desde el primer día de clases.

—No existe manera de negarme ¿Verdad? — Cuestiono sin muchos ánimos a la profesora quien negó con la cabeza.

La castaña se sentó en un orilla lo más alejada del rubio, quien ya se encontraba en la butaca, de reojo lo observó era la primera vez que lo veía bien desde su juicio en el ministerio de magia, lucia mas respuesto y no tan ojeroso como aquella ocasión, su típico gesto arrogante había desaparecido y reemplazado por una mueca vacía que no demostraba ninguna emoción, dejó de mirarlo cuando sintió esos orbes grises contestar la mirada.

—Eso me ha sorprendido.— Confesó la mujer poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la última pareja formada.—Realmente esperaba una pelea salvaje de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos se tomó el tiempo de contestar, su silencio era la única respuesta inteligente porque era más que obvio que negarse no servía de nada, ya para todos los alumnos era claro que ese armado de pareja nada tenía que ver con el azar.

Draco Malfoy sentía las asesinas miradas de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases, honestamente no le molesto porque desde los juicios se estaba acostumbrando a ser un paria, un apestado con quien nadie busca tener una relación o amistad.

—La primera tarea que se les asignará será poner un nombre a su puffskein, no puede ser cualquiera nombre sino debe tener un significado que los padres de ambos compartan. —La mujer comentó tomando el pequeño animal entre sus manos mientras acariciaba su oreja, el pequeño ponía un color amarillo brilloso debidos que estaba feliz.

Snape rodó los ojos para ponerlos en blanco odiaba a ese maldito animal.

—El nombre que elegimos Snape y yo fue Gobby.—EL profesor dejó escapar un bufido debido a que eligieron el nombre de Gobbs pero a esa mujer estaba empecinada en usar un diminutivo para referirse al animal.

—Mi madre fue presidente del club de Gobstone durante su época de estudiante, la madre de la señorita Scamander lo odiaba debido a que nunca pudo ganarle a su hermana.— EL hombre comentó con tono frío mirando encima de la cabezas de sus alumnos.

La pelirroja emito una sonrisa mirando de reojo a su compañero, ellos tardaron un rato en encontrar un nombre ya que el profesor contra las artes oscuras era más cerrado que una almeja, sacarle algo de información o trata de entrar a su mente era una odisea, aún para su experiencia era todo un reto.

—La madre de Severus le enseñó a jugar cuando tenía seis años mientras a mi mi tía la primera vez que la conocí. —La mujer miró a sus compañeros para enfocarse en los ojos de Hermione—- Quizá ambos somos muy distintos pero al final descubrimos que compartimos un momento importante con alguien especial, lo mismo puede pasar con ustedes.

La leona rodó los ojos ella no tenía nada en común con el maldito cobarde sentado a su lado. Malfoy siempre fue un pedante y orgulloso hombre que por años disfruto humillarla, uso los peores adjetivos calificativos para rebajar su estatus de bruja por ser hija de muggles.

La profesora continuó con las indicaciones, a cada pareja le asignó un horario para entregarles el puffskein, sería en parejas debido a que el hechizo era personalizado. La clase llegó a su fin y los alumnos se pusieron de pie saliendo rápidamente por la puerta nadie quería dirigirle la palabra su compañero de proyecto. La mayoría se encontraban molestos por la imposición, algunos miraban al trío dorado esperanzados que iniciarán una revolución o se opusieron a las órdenes de las directora.

—Todos nos ven como si ahora fuéramos a pelear por esto.—Argumento Ronald en tono molesto.

—Odio estar con Draco, la sola idea de entablar conversación con él me enferma pero estoy cansada.—Confesó la castaña dejándose caer sobre el césped a un lado de su amigo.— Simplemente quiero un último año en el colegio con calma, sin pelas.

Harry asintió pesadamente quizá a él no le tocó un enemigo natural como a ellos, él no odiaba a Daptnhe o le caí mal, ni siquiera recordaba haberse topado con la chica anteriormente pero sí representaba el tipo de persona del que estaba huyendo, una fan obsesionado con su título de héroe nacional.

Esa fue la razón principal porque el trío dorado se negó aceptar los trabajos ofrecidos en el ministerio de magia, odiaban posar para los periódicos, ser invitados a fastuosas fiestas de sangre pura que buscaban reivindicar su apellido, eran usados como moneda de cambio para una guerra diplomática a la cual no les interesaba, ya suficiente hicieron con sacrificar su niñez.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo a trabajar con la serpiente? —Cuestiono Ronald pasando los brazos tras de su cabeza mirando el cielo, la castaña, quien estaba sentada a su lado levanto los hombros resignada.

—Pues al final nos va tocar aguantar a nuestros respectivos compañeros de proyecto.—Harry se recostó al otro lado de Hermione— No creo que la directora vaya dar un paso atrás.

Los tres chicos se encontraban tranquilos siendo simplemente estudiantes en esa nueva zona renovada del colegio, cambiaron mucha áreas después de la guerra, se renovaron áreas pero también nuevos puntos de esparcimientos se agregaron para darle un aire más escolar y los estudiantes olvidan los malos momentos del pasado.

La nueva directora se había puesto bastante seria con su nuevo nombramiento, no solo remodeló las áreas físicamente del colegio, hubo algunos cambios en los planes de estudio, agrego nuevos eventos deportivos, culturales y sociales. Hasta se corría el rumor de un baile navideño y de final de curso.

Harry de golpe se puso de pie, sus dos amigos se voltearon a mirarlo para cuestionar con la mirada su repentina acción.

—Madam Pomfrey dijo que a esta hora ya estaría despierta Luna.— Argumentó con una sonrisa tomando su mochila.—Quiero ver como sigue.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —Cuestiono la castaña decidida a ponerse de pie.

—No.—Soltó de golpe en tono nervioso el moreno evitando la curiosa mirada de su amiga.—No sé como le haya ido con el regalito de Fred.

—Solo a ella se le ocurre ponerse un regalo de Fred después de hacerlo enojar—- Se unió el pelirrojo a la conversación.

Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter fueron empleados exclusivos del almacén Weasley, le ayudaron a Fred con la administración acomodo y a veces fungen de conejillos de indias para los nuevos artículos a vender. La águila se convirtió en una hermana de juegos del gemelo así como Harry, parecía que necesito dos nuevos hermanos para no sentirse tan solo después de perdida de George.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se quedaron sobre el césped mirando el cielo, ellos sabían de los cuchicheos a su espalda, muchos los vieron besarse al final de la guerra, en la revistas rosas los colocaban como la pareja mas cute un poco por debajo de Harry y Ginny, pero que alejados estaban de la realidad. Los amigos intentaron salir un par de ocasiones a sitios muggles pero fue un caos, sus caracteres no compaginaba y pues la emoción de ese beso se desvaneció.

—¡Ahhh!.—La castaña grito fastidiada por la idea de tener que trabajar conjuntamente con Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy escuchaba en silencio el sin número de quejas proporcionadas por sus compañeros sobre la clase obligatoria, ninguno estaba feliz por su pareja. Theo no paraba de argumentar lo extraña y rara que era la rubia mientras Zabini no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de compartir proyecto con la novia de cara rajada.

El rubio se alejo para asomar la cara por uno de las enormes ventanales del pasillo que daba hacia los jardines exteriores, entonces ahí enfoco sus ojos en las dos figuras recostadas sobre césped ¿Como podía entablar una conversación con la chica que fue torturada en la sala de su casa? A veces en las noches escuchaba sus gritos junto con aquellos magos que torturo.

—Yo tengo al rey de las comadrejas y tu a su novia,.—La morena se acercó al rubio dándole la espalda a la pareja y mirando fijamente a su compañero.-—Estamos con nuestros némesis, Draco ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—No lo sé pero no estoy dispuesto a reprobar, mi padre me ha ordenado graduarme con honores.—Contestó enfocando sus ojos en la castaña quien era molestada por el pelirrojo, ambos reían.—Sé que ella tampoco quiere perder.

—¿Aún con todo lo sucedido piensas continuar siguiendo órdenes de tu padre? —Blaise se acercó al dúo con un gesto de total incredulidad.— No es saludable la actitud que ha tomado tu padre.

Draco chasqueo la lengua llevando la mano temblorosa a su cabello, su padre se había negado a "donar" la mitad de su fortuna al ministerio por lo tanto algunos, bajo la sombra, levantaron una orden de arresto por una semana a los dos caballeros del clan. Los amenazaron y el orgullo de su padre fue superior que aceptó ser llevado a una celda que "regalar" el patrimonio de su familia. Aquellos días en tan horroroso sitio fue el infierno en vida para el rubio.

—No puede hacer nada hasta que cumpla 19 años.—Nott salió a defender a su amigo.—Al llegar a esa edad, él será el patriarca de la familia.

Lucius Malfoy no había aprendido nada de la guerra, no se arrepentía, no le importaba ni siquiera admitir que solo estaban libres gracias a un evento egoísta realizado por su esposa, él era una serpiente adaptándose al nuevo mundo, si antes usaba máscaras ahora se colgaba el doble. Draco a diferencia, esos día en la cárcel hizo un severo examen de conciencia, se descubre a sí mismo como un cobarde cometiendo errores, ahora estaba dispuesto a ser alguien completamente opuesto a lo que su padre deseaba, ser superior a sus ancestros. Ellos eran ignorantes, salvajes cegados por sus inservibles perjuicios, ¿De qué servía tener sangre pura en el mundo actual? Ni siquiera el maldito genocida lo era, los héroes actuales eran mestizos, hijos de muggles, ellos eran quien aspiraba a dirigir la sociedad mágica. Él debía aspirar estar por encima de ellos y descubrió que el poder estaba en el dinero.

—Solo debo aguantar sus malditas órdenes por un tiempo.—Escupió sin perder de vista los movimientos de cierta castaña.—Después él será quien deba guarda silencio mientras yo hablo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Aqui un nuevo intento de fanfic, será algo pequeño, o eso espero. Gracias a quien me lee y espero les llame la atención esta historia.


End file.
